W Imię Malala...
Mijany las zaczął zachodzić czerwoną mgiełką przed oczyma Justusa, biegł naprzód ile sił w nogach, lecz przebite płuco i podcięte mięśnie w tym nie pomagały. Przewrócił się kolejny raz i tak samo jak sekundy przedtem spojrzał do tyłu aby dostrzec kątem oka zarysy biało-czarnych stworzeń, które ścigały go z nienaturalną determinacją i szybkością. Jednak nie chciały go zabić, nie teraz i nie tutaj. Zagięte, ząbkowane na krawędzi ostrze prześlizgnęło mu się po lewym przedramieniu rozrywając skórę i mięśnie. Przewrócił się na brzuch i pełznąc co sił skupił myśli na transformacji. Udało się! Rany nie zniknęły, lecz był teraz mniejszym celem. Już po kilku susach rozwinął odpowiednią prędkość, aby uskutecznić ucieczkę. Wtem, niespodziewanie, las się skończył. Jeszcze kilka skoków i padł na twarz wracając do swojej normalnej formy. Wypluł krwawa flegmę i złapał się za ranę na klatce piersiowej. Odwrócił się do lasu, wpatrywało się w niego sześcioro oczu w dwóch grupach po trzy. Obrót na pięcie i bieg co sił w nogach, teraz jednej sprawnej, kulał, lecz adrenalina nie pozwalała myśleć o bólu. Dwie drogi, przeżyć, lub zginać, on chciał żyć! Skupił wzrok na drugim końcu polany, nie było tam już lasu. Nareszcie bezpiecznie! Justus uśmiechnął się przez krew i zmaksymalizował swe wysiłki aby dojść do osady szybciej… Koniec, stracił władzę w nogach, upadł na kolana i wyciągnął błagalnie ramiona w kierunku bezpiecznych świateł. Na nadgarstkach zakleszczyły się szponiaste łapy, które rozciągnęły jego ramiona na boki. Szybki ruch i Justus był już zwrócony w stronę lasu. Widziałby drzewa, gdyby nie szła w jego kierunku jakaś postać w czarno-białym pancerzu o wręcz niewygodnie ostrych wykończeniach i hełmie o wyrazie rogatej bestii… Zaraz, to nie hełm! To twarz! Przepaska biodrowa sięgała postaci kostek, wyglądał nieco jak swego rodzaju spódnica rozcięta po bokach, ozdobiona chaotycznymi, lecz pięknymi i na swój sposób harmonijnymi wzorami w czarnym kolorze na białym tle. Niezliczone segmenty pancerza nie wydawały przy ruchu ani jednego, najmniejszego dźwięku, zupełnie jakby były częściami ciała. Biel i czerń. Na plecach prześladowca miał jakby zalążki skrzydeł zakończone szponiastymi łapkami trzymającymi dwie krwistoczerwone kule, po jednej na stronę. W prawej dłoni istota trzymała wężowy kostur zakończony takąż samą kulą, lecz większa i znajdującą się wewnątrz ośmioramiennej gwiazdy. - Czemuż to uciekałeś mój ty głupiutki? – spytał prześladowca głaszcząc troskliwie Justusa po głowie. – Przecież i tak moje ogary by cię dopadły, a teraz sprowadziłeś zagładę na tych niewinnych ludzi. – wskazał na osadę. - Czemu… Oni? Co ci zrobili? – zmusił się na zapytanie pomimo bólu w klatce piersiowej. - Nic mi nie zawinili, ale chciałeś by ci pomogli, a za to im już nie wybaczę! - Zakończył krzykiem i szarpnięciem za włosy. – Ale mniejsza o nich, ty jesteś duszo, znaczy dużo ważniejszy. Twoja esencja będzie mi niezwykle użyteczna. - Po… po co? - Aby wypatroszyć plugastwa Chaosu, głuptasie! I przy okazji wszystko inne w okolicy, ale przejdźmy już do zabawy bo zdaje się, że zaraz wykitujesz. – Po tych słowach Malalita Wykonał szybki gest obu ramionami wskazując na Justusa, a z kul na plecach wypłynęła krwistoczerwona mgiełka, która owinęła się wokół jego przedramion, a potem wystrzeliła w kierunku zmiennokształtnego formując się w dwa węże, które wgryzły się w jego barki. – Chodź do mnie mój ty kochany głuptasie! - Aaaaaaaaa! – zdołał tylko wykrzyczeć Justus, gdy nierzeczywiste węże wysysały z niego całe życie, całą esencje, całą jego krew zostawiając już po chwili z jego czerstwego i zdrowego ciała jeno wysuszoną skorupę. *********** Vulaus chwycił wysuszone zwłoki Baldandersa za szyję i nachylając się nad jego uchem szepnął ledwo słyszalnie: - Teraz staniesz się częścią naszej zemsty, teraz jesteś jednym z nas. – Zgniótł po tych słowach zasuszoną szyję w żelaznym uścisku miażdżąc kręgi szyjne i pozwalając głowie swobodnie upaść na ziemię przed kolanami trupa. Spojrzał na pył w dłoni i ze śmiechem krzyknął – Ale nie trać głowy przyjacielu! Poprowadzę cię po tej trudnej i niebezpiecznej drodze! HaHaHa! Wtem z nieba spadło coś skrzydlatego i biało-czarnego, ale bardziej skrzydlatego i metalowego. - Czujesz już te dusze? Czujesz jak spokojnie sobie teraz śpią ci niewinni ludzie przyjacielu? Chwilka, zapomniałem! To przecież nie są ludzie! To Tylko zwierzęta! – Otarus rozprostował metalowe skrzydła składające się z czworobocznych płyt, wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona zaplatając palce zakończone ostrymi szponami. Kopnął na próbę prawą i lewą nogą, zmienionymi teraz na bardziej ptasie i o wiele groźniejsze niż normalne, wyposażone w dwa stawy kolanowe. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy, aby sprowadzić „Khorniki”, „Khorniątka”? Jak to się zdrabnia? – spytał beztrosko Vulaus podrzucając głowę Justusa. Po chwili spochmurniał i złapawszy pewnie zasuszony czerep spojrzał uważnie w twarz Otarusa. Ten miał na głowie hełm pomalowany na czarno po lewej i na biało po prawej stronie, z przodu natomiast widniała ośmioramienna gwiazda pomalowana odwrotnie. – A gdzie Yrabryn i jego bestyjki? Chyba nie zamierza nas wystawić? - Chyba mówi się „Khorniątka”, bo „Khorniki” brzmią trochę tak wieloznacznie. – odparł Łowca Chaosu. - A Yrabryn? – Nie odpuszczał Herold Terroru - Wydaje mi się, że to fajne imię, chociaż nieco pyszne, ale fajne. Chyba znam kogoś… Aaa! On powinien zaraz być, leciałem tuż przed nim. – Odparł Anioł Anarchii. Wtem, jak na zawołanie spośród drzew wypadł wielki wojownik w czarno-białym pancerzu dzierżący dwa topory o ząbkowanych ostrzach. Tuż za nim wybiegła banda jakichś dwudziestu, może trzydziestu stworów o korpusie i nogach człowieka, lecz zakończonych kopytami, a ich dłonie wyposażone były w szponiaste palce. Ich trójokie, rogate głowy ruszały się niespokojnie wypatrując okazji do rozlania krwi śmiertelnych. Ich długie ogony natomiast zakończone były rozdwojonymi, chwytnymi hakami. Całe ich ciała natomiast pokrywały czarne jak noc łuski, tylko twarze mieli białe jak śnieg. - Już się bałem, że zaczęliście beze mnie! – krzyknął na powitanie Yrabryn po czym widowiskowo podrzucił i złapał oba topory. - Spokojnie przyjacielu! Nie chcieliśmy zaczynać w niepełnym składzie. – rzekł Vulaus nie wypuszczając głowy Justusa ani na chwilkę. Stojący przed nim wojownik był jakby kwintesencją chaotycznego szału. Lekki, wieloczęściowy pancerz, głowy pokonanych przywiązane na sznurach do pasa oraz innego rodzaju mniej lub bardziej chore ozdobny zdobiły całe ciało, no prawie, gdyż nie ograniczały jego ruchów. – A poza tym, chciałbym ci przedstawić naszego nowego kompana, oto Justus! – zawołał z ekscytacją Herold wyciągając zmumifikowany czerep przed twarz Yrabryna. - O! Miło cię poznać. Co cię przyciągnęło do tej naszej bandy? – spytał berserk zupełnie jakby miał przed sobą żywą osobę. – Więc jesteś Zmiennokształtnym? Jestem pewien, że czeka cię u nas wspaniała zabawa! Hahaha! - Ej, czemu mi go nie przedstawiłeś!? – zakrzyknął za nim Otarus wyrzucając przed siebie ramiona. – Za to… Za to… FOCH!!! – ostatnie słowo wykrzyczał zaplatając ramiona na piersi i odrzucając głowę w bok. - No i co narobiłeś? Przez ciebie Otuś się sfosił. Przeproś go teraz! – rzekł Yrabryn wskazując toporem towarzysza. - Oh, no dobra… - Vulaus podszedł ze schyloną głową do Otarusa – Ja… Chciałbym cię przeprosić i Justus też chciałby cię przeprosić… - Za co? – spytał Anioł spoglądając z góry na współwiercę. - No za to, że nie przedstawiłem was sobie, a on za to, że nie chciał cię poznać. – rzekł niepewnie Vulaus wyciągając do przyjaciela martwą czaszkę niczym chłopiec dając dziewczynce kwiatek na przeprosiny. – Justus chciałby się też z tobą pobawić, jeślibyś chciał. - Przebaczam. – odpowiedział ze śmiechem Otarus chwytając głowę i ją przytulając, lecz po chwili oddał ją Vulausowi – A teraz nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia naszego przedsięwzięcia! *********** Kolejna zimna noc. Od bruku ulicy ciągnął niewysłowiony ziąb wrzynający się w kości jakże uwidocznione przez brak ciała. Sierota wtulała się w poszarpaną szmatę służącą jej za ubranie, dygotała z zimna. Może tej nocy się uda, może tym razem zamarznie na śmierć i będzie wreszcie spokojna o jutro. Skuliła się w sobie chwytając brudnymi rączkami za obdarte kolana, zlepione czarne włosy spadały jej na twarz zasłaniając łzy. Czemu musi to przeżywać? Czemu nie może się to odbyć bezboleśnie? Czemu ci ludzie tak jej nienawidzą? Czemu… A zresztą! Niech ich piekło pochłonie! Ona ich nienawidzi tak samo jak oni jej. No może tylko mały Albert jest fajny, można się z nim pobawić. Nie, on przecież nie żyje. Jej mały Albercik nie żyje przecież. Zagryzł go pies. Kości tak nieprzyjemnie trzaskały, mięśnie były rwane z brutalną bezwzględnością szalonej z głodu bestii. On tak bardzo krzyczał, a ona nie była mu w stanie pomóc, tylko stała i płakała. Leżała tak wsłuchując się w ciszę nocy, gdy nagle usłyszała coś, co zmroziło jej krew jeszcze bardziej niż chłód bruku. Śmiech, demoniczny, nieludzki, nieziemski, taki, który zwiastuje zgubę wszystkiego. Zacisnęła mocniej oczy, udawała martwą. Było to dość Trudne, gdyż cały czas wstrząsały nią drgawki spowodowane zimnem. Kobiecy pisk rozdarł zasłonę jako pierwszy, potem były kolejne, krzyki, błagania. Tłuczone szkło upadało na podłogi, lub na kamienną ulicę. Ludzie próbowali uciekać, ratować się. Nie byli w stanie, ale ona ich nie widziała. Nie widziała demonów wyciągających ludzi z ich domów, nie widziała Trzech Potępionych maszerujących ulicami i wskazujących kolejne cele. Słyszała tylko ludzi, gdyż najeźdźcy nie wydali nawet szeptu, tylko ich podkute buty oraz kopyta stukały o zimny bruk. Dopiero kiedy posypały się na nią odłamki szkła odruchowo wstała i schowała się w załomie ściany budynku przy którym spała. Krzyki nasilały się i jakby koncentrowały w jednym miejscu. Ciekawość okazała się silniejsza od instynktu przetrwania i dziewczynka wychyliła się aby spojrzeć na główny plac osady. Ujrzała groteskowe stworzenia rodem z koszmarów, lub obrazków z tych religijnych książek, które czytała jej mama. Jak się to nazywało? A tak… Demony. Prawie takie jak tamte na obrazkach, lecz biało-czarne. Jakoś jednak się nie wystraszyła, sama nie wiedziała czemu. Zamiast tego poczuła spokój i nawet swego rodzaju szczęście, zupełnie jakby odwiedzili ją członkowie bliskiej rodziny. Podeszła niepewnie do rogu budynku, tuż przy ulicy dopiero oderwała wzrok od najbliższego stwora i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że na placu klęczą, wyrwani z własnych domów ludzie. Większość z nich płakała przeczuwając swą śmierć. Pozostali patrzyli tępo przed siebie, od grupy niósł się odór moczu i fekaliów, lecz nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi, a łkanie było jedynym dźwiękiem przerywającym ciszę. Nagle zrobiło jej się niedobrze, więc odwróciła wzrok i zaczęła się cofać, lecz po kilku krokach potknęła się o coś i upadła. *********** Vulaus krążył po placu patrząc z góry na bydło ofiarne. Stado liczyło może ze dwadzieścia osób w tym kilkoro dzieci. Nie czuł współczucia wobec tych zwierząt, lecz ciekawiło go jedno: jak istoty tak mu podobne mogą być tak prymitywne? Cóż, są tajemnice i dziwy, które mogą umykać nawet jemu. Nie to się teraz jednak liczyło. - Słuchajcie mnie, zwierzaczki! – ryknął niespodziewanie Herold. – Chciałbym uprzedzić, że nic do was nie mam osobiście, ale potrzebna jest mi wasza krew aby móc przywołać kilka demonów. To jak? Pomożecie!? Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Nagle jednak jakaś kobieta zerwała się na równe nogi, trzymała coś przy piersi. - Możesz nas zabić! Lecz oszczędź nasze dzieci! – pisnęła, a z zawiniątka wydobył się płacz. Vulaus wykonał uspokajający gest w kierunku popleczników oraz demonów Malala. - Podejdź, o jedyna odważna! – rzekł rozkładając ręce jakby chciał się przytulic i wbił dzierżony w prawej dłoni kostur w bruk. Kobieta usłuchała dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach. Podeszła do Herolda na odległość kilku kroków. Malalita rzekł spokojnie: – Podaj mi swe dziecię. - Czemuż? Po co ci ono? - Zaufaj mi. Daje ci słowo, że włos mu z głowy nie spadnie. – przyrzekł kładąc prawą dłoń na piersi. – Przysięgam na Malala i życie mych braci. Kobieta niepewnie spojrzała na uwięzionych mieszkańców, a potem na swoje dziecko i Vulausa. Walcząc z samą sobą wyprostowała ręce i podała zawiniątko. Malalita przyjął je w obie dłonie i po przyciągnięciu go do siebie wejrzał w miejsce gdy znajdowała się główka dziecka. Płacz ucichł, niemowlę patrzyło swymi ciemnoniebieskimi oczkami na Herolda. - Tzeentch jest w tobie silny mój mały czarodzieju. – rzekł szeptem Vulaus i „pocałował” dziecko w czoło swym zębatym pyskiem. – Nie pozwolę, aby kiedykolwiek wykorzystał cię do swych niecnych celów, obiecuje. Malalita spojrzał spokojnie na kobietę, a potem, w ułamku sekundy pochylił głowę, uniósł ręce i odgryzł dziecku głowę. Kręgosłup jedynie lekko, choć nieprzyjemnie chrupnął, a krew z przerwanych arterii bryznęła na klęczące bydło, w dużej ilości na matkę ofiary. Kobieta stała jednak nie wiedząc co zrobić, nogi załamały się pod nią, upadła i zaczęła płakać. Vulaus przełknął główkę, a następnie odrzucił ze zgorszeniem ścierwo. - Włos mu z głowy nie spadł, tak jak przyrzekłem. – rzekł z szaleńczym uśmieszkiem po czym wskazał na kobietę lewą ręką, a z kuli po lewej stronie wydobyła się czerwona mgiełka, która uformowała się w węża i wgryzła w szyję kobiety po czym przekazała jej siły życiowe Vulausowi pozostawiając jedynie suchą skorupę. Malalita wykonał gwałtowny gest dłonią: do góry i w prawo, a mumia powtórzyła go i z impetem uderzyła w pobliski budynek rozsypując się w proch. Następnie spojrzał na przerażone ofiary i rzekł: - No co? Włos mu z głowy przecież nie spadł! – po tych słowach wyrwał z ziemi swój kostur i skierował go w punkt nad centrum stada. – Niech poleje się krew, aby Rzeźnik przysłał swe psy! Będę podtrzymywał portal tak długo, aż uda wam się złapać Krwiopusze i Ogary! Justus, do mnie! Chwilę po tym Demony wespół z Malalitami zaczęli podrzynać gardła mieszkańców. Swe zadanie wypełniali w całkowitej ciszy nie czerpiąc z tego żadnej radości, a co najwyżej odrazę, że ich czyny miałyby radować Krwawego Boga. Tymczasem jeden z dwóch przybocznych Vulausa podał swemu panu zmumifikowaną głowę Baldandersa. Herold uniósł czaszkę wysoko do góry i ryknął na całe gardło: - Kha ar gen Khorne! – Czyli „Krew dla Khorna” w języku demonów. Potem opuścił nieco głowę i rzekł nieco ciszej: - Rzeźniku Osnowy, ześlij nam swe umiłowane bękarty by pomogły nam nieść śmierć i zniszczenie na wszystko co żywe. I niech Sprowadzą ją również na swych braci i ciebie samego, gdyż taka jest wola Malala. Gdy skończył inkantację z oczu, nosa i ust Justusa zaczęła wydobywać się biało-czarna mgła, a krew wypływająca z martwych ciał zaczęła spływać w jedno miejsce, by następnie unieść się w górę i utworzyć wielką kulę krwi. Nagle krwawa sfera eksplodowała obryzgując pobliskich Malalitów posoką, na jej miejscu natomiast pojawiła się różowo-purpurowa chmura, z której to wyskoczyło cztery Krwiopusze oraz dwa Ogary Khorne’a. Nie była to znaczna siła, ale czegóż spodziewać się po tak mizernej ofierze? Pierwszy demon, który dostał się do rzeczywistości spostrzegł, że znalazł się w pułapce i próbował wracać do portalu, lecz Malalici byli szybsi i po wytrąceniu mu broni powalili na ziemię, takiż sam los spotkał pozostałych Khornitów. Vulaus w chwili, gdy ostatni ogar był dociskany do ziemi zamknął portal i wszedł na miejsce, w którym się on znajdował. Herold uniósł „dymiącą” czaszkę i rzekł uroczyście: - Wypełnia was gniew i agresja, jest niejako wami samymi, waszą esencją. Jest to swego rodzaju choroba, niedobór mocy, uczuć, esencji. Ja natomiast was z tego wyleczę, dam wam to czego zakazał wam Khorne. – Gdy to mówił z czaszki Justusa mgła zaczęła się wydobywać już w znacznych ilościach i formować różnorakie, chaotyczne kształty, które powoli oplątywały bestie Khorne’a. – Dam wam przyjemność, spokój, strach i marzenia… Dam wam ukochane szaleństwo i wszelkie żądze. – Czarno-biały dym oblepiał już ciała i wchodził przez ryczące gardła do wnętrza demonów. – W zamian oczekuje tylko jednego: przestrzegania kodeksu Malala i bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa! Mgła przestała płynąc i szybko się rozwiała ukazując przeobrażone Krwiopusze i Ogary. Te pierwsze miały ciała podzielone na pół i lewe ich strony miały kolor śnieżnej bieli, natomiast prawe smolistej czerni. Demon z najbardziej okazałym porożem spojrzał na swe ręce, a potem rozejrzał się wokół. Szukał swej broni, która jak okazało się po chwili również była przemieniona. Nie tak dawno ogniste ostrza miały teraz postać srebrzystych brzeszczotów o wielkich zębach. Ogary natomiast pokryte zostały czarno-białą mozaiką „nowych” łusek. Demony po długiej chwili ciszy zwróciły się do Herolda i pozostałych członków Konklawe stojących obok niego, przemówił największy: - Ślubujemy wierność Boskiemu Renegatowi, za to, że ukazał nam prawdę jak również przysięgamy zniszczyć naszego zdradzieckiego pana! - Spalcie zatem to miejsce do cna aby Nurgle nie miał czego rozkładać! – krzyknął Otarus i wzbił się w powietrze. Herold zawył z euforii, gdy nagle poczuł coś jakby znajomego. Spojrzał w zaułek na prawo od placu i ujrzał małą dziewczynkę. Szybko do niej podleciał, a gdy ta zaczęła uciekać – nabił jej ubranie na kostur i podniósł ją do góry, a następnie cisnął nią na środek placu, pomiędzy trupy i ruszył, by zakończyć jej żywot. Lecz gdy już wziął zamach by to zrobić, dziecko spojrzało na niego. Malalita zamarł nie wiedząc co zrobić. *********** Nie wiedziała co się stało, po prostu klęczała i patrzyła jak tajemniczy morderca stoi nad nią z ostrzem kostura wymierzonym najpewniej w jej serce. Coś jednak powstrzymało go przed tym czynem. - Twoje oczy… - zaczął i zawiesił się. – Malal jest w tobie silny, bardzo silny. Po tych słowach upadł na prawe kolano i bardzo uroczystym głosem dodał: - Tobie, jako wybrańcy Boskiego Renegata składam przysięgę wierności i obiecuje wesprzeć cię w twym zadaniu. Na imię mi Vulaus i jestem Heroldem Terroru Teraz dopiero zrozumiała! Miała różnokolorowe tęczówki, kiedyś, gdy jeszcze miała dom wszyscy zwracali jej na to uwagę, na prawe platynowego koloru oraz lewe o kolorze węgla. Nie sądziła, że może ją to kiedyś uratować, a tu proszę, życie przynosi wiele niespodzianek. - Jestem wybrańcem kogo? – spytała niepewnie - Malala, patrona anarchii, terroru, zemsty, nienawiści, jak również samodoskonalenia, spisków i zdrady. Ostatnie dwa jednak tylko czasem, nie jest on Tzeentchem. – wyrecytował bez zająknięcia Vulaus i poniósł głowę. – Jesteś głodna? - Tak, trochę, mogłabym coś zjeść. – odpowiedziała. - Więc częstuj się! – niemal krzyknął Malalita i wskazał obiema rękami na otaczające ich trupy. – Nic się nie może zmarnować, aby Nurgle nie miał z tego pożytku! - CO?! – zdziwiona odskoczyła nieco. Popatrzyła na martwych ludzi, jeszcze przed zmrokiem byli żywi, jeszcze nie tak dawno z niektórymi z nich rozmawiała, a teraz miała się żywic ich truchłami? Jednak głód był bardzo silny, a zapach świeżej krwi, taki metaliczny, wzbudzał apetyt. – No, może mały kąsek. Vulaus wbił szponiastą dłoń w trzewia najbliższego trupa i po chwili szukania wydobył z nich duży, brązowo czerwony organ – wątrobę - i podał ją jej. Ta z lekką niechęcią chwyciła podany „posiłek” i z jeszcze większa niechęcią ugryzła fragment. Żuła go dosyć długo, lecz gdy w końcu przełknęła, to prawie zwymiotowała. Kolejne jednak przychodziły coraz łatwiej i w końcu skończyła posiłek nawet nie wykrzywiając się. Następnie rozjarzała się i dopiero teraz zauważyła, ze na ciałach ucztują pozostali czempioni oraz demony, a wszystkie budynki wokół stoją w płomieniach. Jak mogła tego nie zauważyć? Może spożywanie tego niecodziennego posiłku oderwało ją w jakiś sposób od rzeczywistości? Może. - Śmiało, częstuj się! – zawołał do niej Malalita wyposażony w topory, który właśnie obgryzał mięso z jakiegoś przedramienia. Dziewczynka poczuła nagle dosyć duży głód i nie widząc innego wyjścia posłuchała. Nie wiedząc jednak jak się do tego zabrać niepewnie wgryzła się w podbrzusze jakiejś kobiety i wyszarpała zębami kawałek mięsa, który następnie przeżuła i połknęła. Smakowało lepiej niż wątroba. *********** Uczta trwała jeszcze dopóki nie skończyło się mięso i pozostały same kości i zgliszcza. Vulaus jako pierwszy odstąpił od pozostałych Malalitów, którzy jeszcze zlizywali ostatnie resztki mięsa z kości lub wysysali zeń szpik. - Dobra! Kończyc i zwijamy się! – krzyknął na obżarte demony i czempionów. - Chyba się przejadłam… - jęknęła klepiąc się po brzuchu dziewczynka. – Mogę się zdrzemnąć? - No niezbyt, musimy już iść. Świt niedługo, jeszcze ktoś nas tu znajdzie i może być nieciekawie. – Odpowiedział jej Otarus, teraz już bez hełmu. - A mogę na barana? – spytała niechętnie się podnosząc. - Jasne! Wskakuj. – rzekł przyjaźnie Yrabryn kucając, aby pozwolić dziewczynce wskoczyć sobie na plecy. – A właśnie, jak ty w ogóle masz na imię? - Imię? – spytała lekko zdziwiona. Od bardzo dawna nikt jej o to nie pytał. – Bianka. - To bardzo ładne imię, muszę przyznać. – rzekł z uśmiechem Otarus rozprostowując skrzydła. – A tak poza tym, to gdzie teraz? - Odstawić małą do tamtego miasta, jak to się nazywało? WallenHest? HallenEast? – próbował sobie przypomnieć Vualaus przetrząsając stertę kości. – Widzieliście może Justusa? - HallenWest? – odezwała się Bianka. - Polazł gdzieś godzinę temu. – rzekł obojętnie Otarus. - No tak, HallenWest… Jak to polazł!? Przecież on nie ma nóg! – krzyknął Vulaus szukając coraz rozpaczliwiej. – Tylko mi nie mówcie, że ktoś z was mi go zżarł! - O patrz! Tam siedzi, skurkowaniec, ciekawe jak się tam dostał… - powiedział rozbawiony Otarus wskazując na ostały jakimś cudem komin pobliskiego budynku, na który leżała zmumifikowana głowa Justusa. - Justus! Nic się nie bój, ja cię uratuję! – krzyknął w panice Vulaus lecąc w kierunku komina. Gdy był już u celu przechwycił czerep i powrócił z nim na ziemię. – Nie rób tak więcej, wiesz jak się przez ciebie wystraszyłem!? Masz szlaban na ser do końca tygodnia! – Herold schwycił pewniej Justusa i zwrócił się do rozbawionych sytuacją współwierców i Demonów. – Koniec przedstawienia, idziemy! No i poszli. A potem szli i szli przez kilka godzin przez las, aż doszli do ściany mgły nienaturalnie gęstej i jak gdyby odciętej od tej strony. Yrabryn zsadził Biankę na ziemię, po czym nastała dziwnie ponura atmosfera. - I co teraz? – spytała dziewczynka. - Teraz będziemy musieli się pożegnać, czeka na ciebie bardzo ważna misja, której podołać będziesz musiała sama. – rzekł Vulaus, któremu do oczu zaczęły napływać łzy wzruszenia. - Jakie to zadanie? Nic mi nie mówiłeś przecież. Herold wyciągnął z zasobnika przy pasie mały okrągły talizman, na którym znajdował się miecz składają się z bardzo wielu punktów niepołączonych ze sobą, lecz nie wychodzących poza jego obrys. Dał go po chwili zastanowienia Biance, a gdy ta go tylko dotknęła, to do jej umysłu została przesłana cała wiedza o Malalu oraz wszelkie szczegóły planu przejęcia władzy przez jego Kult w HallenWest. Jednocześnie jednak wypalona w jej duszy została lojalność do jej boga. Już nigdy nie zwątpi, ani nie zdradzi jednocześnie nie ujawniając swego prawdziwego oblicza dopóki nie wybije wyznaczona godzina. Nie oznacza to jednak, że pozostanie w ukryciu i nic nie będzie robić, co to, to nie. Będzie rozszerzać kult o nowe dusze, będzie głosić Słowo Malala, jego Ewangelię Nienawiści i Zemsty pośród biedoty i wyrzutków społecznych, jednocześnie pozostając za kurtyną, maską małej, bezbronnej istotki. Którzy bowiem byłby w stanie podejrzewać małą dziewczynkę? Nikt. - A teraz idź i szerz jego wpływy pośród ludzi. – Rzekli jednocześnie wszyscy trzej. Bianka zamrugała kilka razy i ze łzami spytała: - A mogę się z wami przytulic na pożegnanie? - Jasne, czemu nie. – odpowiedział Otarus kucając, aby być na poziomie dziewczynki, tak samo postąpili pozostali. Po tym pożegnaniu Bianka odwróciła się i niepewnym krokiem ruszyła w mgłę. Jeszcze raz się tylko odwróciła na granicy widoczności i pomachała swoim nowym przyjaciołom, a oni odpowiedzieli tym samym. - Tylko pamiętaj, gdyby ktoś, w kim rozpoznasz sługę Fałszywych Bogów cię pytał, to ani my, ani Malal nie istniejemy! – zawołał za nią Vulaus. - Dobrze! – odpowiedziała Bianka. *********** - Stój! Kto idzie!? – zawołał żołnierz celując w nadchodzącą postać ze swego wiernego automatu, na co kształt podniósł ręce i odpowiedział. - Nie róbcie mi krzywdy, ledwo uciekłam przed tamtymi potworami! Przyszły z CreepyTown i wybiły wszystkich w miasteczku, tylko ja przeżyłam! Żołnierz zawahał się, dowództwo przekazał, że wysłannicy HallenWest, którzy mieli sprawdzić co stało się w CreepyTown wrócili w stanie ciężkim i to w liczbie pojedynczej, niesieni przez członków grupy ratunkowej. - Podejdź bliżej i ręce na widoku! – krzyknął w końcu, a postać zbliżyła się cały czas trzymając ręce w górze. – Stać, zaraz poinformuje dowództwo i zobaczymy, czy będziesz mogła przejść do miasta! *********** Banda Malalitów wracała właśnie na Baijt, aby zniknąć na pewien czas, a potem uderzyć ze wszystkich stron na sługi Fałszywych Bogów oraz zwykłych ludzi, gdy nagle odezwał się Justus. - Wiecie co? Nawet ją polubiłem. - Lubisz małe dziewczynki? O ty zboku! – odpowiedział mu Yrabryn. - Nie! Nie w tym sensie… - Tak, tak… Jasne… - Nie czepiajcie się, chłopak lubi co lubi i to jego sprawa. – skwitował Vulaus - Właśnie!... Nie! Chwilka, to nie tak! – próbował bronić się Justus. - Ja tam nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, pedofil jeden, jeszcze mnie zgwałci przez sen i co?! – rzekł z przestrachem Otarus, odskakując nieco. - Wiecie co? Jesteście zdrowo popierdoleni. - Powiedziała zmumifikowana głowa… - A tam, cicho bądź… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świt Chaosu